


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, CEO Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Music Video: Blooming Days (EXO-CBX), Music Video: Ko Ko Bop (EXO), Music Video: Lotto (EXO), Oh Sehun-centric, Past Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Politician Minseok, Rich Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Sugar Daddies EXO, Sugar Daddy Baekhyun, Sugar Daddy Jongdae, Sugar Daddy Jongin, Sugar Daddy Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Sugar Daddy Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Sugar Daddy Park Chanyeol, Sugar Daddy Yixing, Work In Progress, sugar baby sehun, sugar daddy kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Oh Sehun/EXO Ensemble
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**3:37 PM**

**Youngho:** _Sorry about Luhan_

**Youngho:** _Tao told me that the two of you decided to end things_

**Youngho:** _Are you okay right now?_

**Sehun:** _Yeah I'm alright_

**Sehun:** _I guess_

**Sehun:** _Thanks for texting me_


End file.
